Don't sleep, Don't leave
by Lilimon-Mimi
Summary: Sequel to Valentine's day but the main characters have changed. This time is Daisuke and Ken! Daisuke only thought of Hikari and didn't notice there was still somebody love him!My first Daiken fic...^^;Read and Review please!!
1. Don't sleep, Don't leave Chapter 1

Don't sleep, don't leave Chapter 1

Don't sleep, don't leave Chapter 1

Author's note: Oh my Goodness…I am really very tired…After I have completed the story Valentine's Day, I have so much ideas in my mind again so I keep on typing and typing! I realized, typing is a hard work… However, please read and review my story! This story is the sequel to Valentine's Day but the main characters are Daisuke and the child who loved him! You may ask who is the child? So read it now and check it out!

Please don't sue me! I don't own the characters in this story! Thanks very much! ^_^

It was raining cats and dogs. Everybody on the street was holding an umbrella or wearing a raincoat and wanted go home very much except Daisuke. He was very disappointed because Hikari, the one he loved, fell in love with Takeru and treated him as her friend. Although he has told himself not to give up, he still thought it was hopeless.

'May be the rain can wash away my sadness…' Daisuke thought. 'And I don't want to go home. I hate my crazy sister.'

In fact, Daisuke has got a cold. Now, he put himself into the rain caused him to have a fever. He felt faint, but he still insisted not to go home or find a shelter.

Daisuke went into a quiet park and sat down on a bench. "It's a beautiful place…" He asked himself. "I have never noticed until now. What a fool I am!"

Tears fell down from his eyes quietly. He brushed them away rudely and opened his eyes again. The sight became very blurred.

Daisuke felt very sleepy. In those days, he was suffered from lack of sleep. Ignoring the cold rain, he fell into the darkness.

Ken was sitting beside the window, looking the street through the glass. 

"Very heavy rain…" Ken murmured. "It's very troublesome…I have to go out for buying my dinner…"

Ken's parents have gone for long time travel so Ken had to look after himself and Wormmon.

"Ken-chan, you go out to buy the dinner or eat cup noodles tonight," Wormmon said. "You don't like cup noodles, right?"

"Okay," Ken replied, "I go out to buy our dinner and you stay here." Ken wore his jacket and grabbed an umbrella. "If someone phone here, tell him or her call later!"

Ken has bought the food for dinner and he was going home. When he was walking the path near a park, he noticed someone was sitting on a bench in the park, without umbrella or raincoat.

"What's that man doing?" Ken whispered. "So strange…" He walked towards the man.

"Daisuke?" Ken was surprised. "Hey! Why are you sleeping here? It is raining now…"

Daisuke did not respond. Ken stared at him curiously and he noticed Daisuke's face was very red. Ken put his hand on Daisuke's forehead. It was very hot.

'Daisuke has gotten fever…' Ken thought. 'I think I should bring him my home and look after him, may be there is nobody at his home.' So, Ken brought Daisuke home.

To be continued…

Author's note 2: Very strange, right? Please don't ask me how Ken brought Daisuke home because I don't know too! I know it is nonsense, but this help the development of this story, so please read next chapter! Please!


	2. Don't sleep, Don't leave Chapter 2

Don't sleep, don't leave Chapter 2

Don't sleep, don't leave Chapter 2

Author's note: I think everyone has known this is a Kensuke fiction, right? May be the last chapter isn't exciting enough, so there is only one review… (Started singing "Only one" crazily… _;) However, I will continue writing it! It will become better so please keep on reading and review! Please!

I don't own any of the characters in this story so please don't sue me! Okay?

Ken put a towel onto Daisuke's hot forehead and sighed. He was worried, about himself and also Daisuke. He was afraid of Daisuke would not accept him, and love Hikari forever. Daisuke laid all of his love on Hikari but she ignored him. If he could be Hikari, how wonderful that would be!

"Hikari-chan…" Daisuke dream-talked. It increased the sadness in Ken's heart. 'He still think about Hikari although he is dreaming…' Ken thought. Suddenly, Daisuke grabbed Ken's shoulder. He pulled Ken near him and kissed him on the lips. Ken pushed Daisuke back onto the bed.

"I am not Hikari, Daisuke…" Ken screamed sorrowfully and knelt down onto the floor. "Am I really worse than Hikari, so that you ignore me? Daisuke…" Ken cried, tears fell like the heavy rain outside.

~The next day~

"Thank you for looking after me, Ken." Daisuke thanked. However, Ken was just standing and did not speak. "Ken?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go out for tea! I will give you a treat because you have looked after me last night."

"Okay…Thanks very much, Daisuke." Ken pretended to be happy.

"No need to thank!" Daisuke said. "We are good friends! Right?"

'Just friends?' Ken thought as he nodded. 'Why can't we be valentines?' However, Ken followed Daisuke to a café.

~In the café~

"Ken, you know that I love Hikari, right?" Daisuke asked Ken. "Don't you know why Hikari loves Takeru but not me? You are clever, I think you can tell me the answer, Ken."

"Daisuke, love is unreasonable." Ken responded. "So I can't explain it."

"Oh…" Daisuke said. "Hard to understand…" Daisuke sipped some orange juice from the glass and continued. "You see? How stupid am I! I think that's why Hikari loves Takeru but not me."

"Just give up Hikari!" Ken said. "Don't you know there is still someone loves you?" After Ken has just said this, he managed he has said something wrong. He blushed.

"What do you mean, Ken?" Daisuke questioned.

Ken determined to tell Daisuke that he loved him. "Daisuke, I…I…" He looked down nervously. The coffee cup was rubbed heated in his sweated hands.

Suddenly, the coffee spilt all over the table. The waiter rushed there to clean the table. "Sorry!"

Ken stared at the coffee on the floor. He felt his heart fell on the floor, just like the coffee.

To be continued…


	3. Don't sleep, Don't leave Chapter 3

Don't sleep, Don't leave Chapter 3

Don't sleep, Don't leave Chapter 3

Author's note: Oh ~ My Goodness! Nearly nobody read this fiction! I think it must be fault… _; So I decided that if this chapter have less than 4 reviews, then I won't continue! However, I think there won't have 4 reviews because this story is tooooooooooo baaaaaaaaaad and also very boring!!!!! Do you think so?

I don't own the characters in this story so please don't sue me! (Very boring…I have repeated this sentence for _n_ times…)

"Sorry, Hikari-san." Ken apologized. "I waste your time for listening my problem and solving it."

"Never mind, Ken-san." Hikari smiled gently. "It's a hard problem to solve. Daisuke…really an infatuate…"

Ken just nodded and sighed. "May be I should give up… I am not as good as you and I am not a girl."

"Never give up, Ken-san." Hikari held Ken's hands and looked into his eyes with encouragement. "Just tell Daisuke again! I think he will understand and accept you. He can not lay his love on me forever, right?"

"Thank you very much, Hikari-san." Ken thanked. "I have to go home. Sayonara, Hikari-san."

"Sayonara, Ken-san." Hikari said. "Care of yourself, Ken-san. You looked so pale."

Ken smiled at Hikari and walked away. Suddenly, he felt himself become limp and he fell onto the hard ground. He could just felt the pain of hitting onto the ground before he lost his consciousness.

"Ken-san!?" Hikari shouted as she ran towards Ken and knelt to see what's happened. Ken was fainted and his nose was bleeding.

~The next day, in the hospital~

"Hikari-san, what should I do?" Ken asked. "I don't think the illness that I have got will be healed…"

"Don't be so disappointed!" Hikari answered. "You will be healed! It is just Leukemia!"

"But…It is…Final phase…" Ken muttered.

"Because of it is final phase, so you SHOULD tell Daisuke!" Hikari told Ken. "Otherwise, may be you WON'T get any chance to tell him! Do you understand?" 

"I don't think he will understand…" Ken smiled sadly. "As he has said, he is really a stupid guy…"

"Do it or not, decide it yourself." Hikari said. "I cannot tell."

"Hai. Thank you, Hikari-san." Ken made his own decision. "I WILL tell Daisuke."

"Good luck, Ken-san." Hikari said as she got out of the room. "Sayonara."

After Hikari has gone for a few minutes, Ken got out of the room and went to phone Daisuke.

"Moshimoshi. Here is Motomiya…" A familiar voice said. It was Daisuke.

"Dai…Daisuke! I am Ken…" Ken could feel his heartbeat was very fast. "I…I have something…"

Before Ken said the remaining, Daisuke interrupted him. "Oh it's you! I am going to tell you something! I am so glad…" Daisuke said in a happy voice. "I dreamt about Hikari-chan at the night when you looked after me! In the dream, I kissed Hikari-chan! How sweet it was!"

"Uh…" Ken did not what to say. "Well, it…it is a good dream…" His hand started shaking.

"I am glad that you think so!" Daisuke screamed with joy. "Ah, can you call Hikari-chan go out to talk with me?"

Ken could not answer because he was sobbing. "Uh…It…It is okay…"

"Thanks so much!" Daisuke thanked. "Ken, you are really my best friend!"

Ken did not answer Daisuke and he just rung off the phone. He had no more things to tell Daisuke. At this moment, he just wanted himself continue to cry, letting the tears wash away the blood which rushing out of his bleeding heart…

To be continued…

So, what do you think? You can tell me your opinions by sending [e-mail to me][1] or review! Please tell me! Thank you! 

   [1]: mailto:lilimon_mimi@yahoo.com.hk



	4. Don't sleep, Don't leave Chapter 4

Don't sleep 41

Don't Sleep, Don't Leave Chapter 4

Author's note: Yeah ~ My examination has ended! Great! I can continue type the remaining fictions! ^^ Please read and Review! Thank you!

I don't own any characters in this story so please don't sue me! Thank you! ^^

Hikari's P.O.V.

~ Two days later ~

"Ken!" I rushed into Ken's room, exhausted. "Don't you know what are you doing? You are helping Daisuke courting me!"

"Hikari-san?" Ken forced himself to smile at me. "Sit down and chat with me!" 

I really got angry. Didn't he go crazy? "No kidding, Ken." 

"What?" Ken pretended don't know what I was talking about. "I am NOT kidding. You know, it is very boring here."

I couldn't control myself and slapped Ken forcefully. "What are you guy thinking? Why don't you tell Daisuke that you loved him? You know, you…"

"STOP! You won't understand!" Ken cried hysterically, tears streaming down his face. "Don't you know what did Daisuke tell me? He said that he loved you! Have you ever thought about my feeling?"

"Ken…" I calmed down a little bit. "Daisuke, he…?"

Ken nodded. "Be with him Hikari-san. I don't want him to be sad…He really loves you…" He begged.

"I won't do that!" I rejected. "You shouldn't give up! OK, I go to talk with Daisuke about it now." 

"No! Hikari-san!" Ken cried. I ignore him. I must talk with Daisuke and tell him everything!

~ In Daisuke's bedroom ~

"Why do you come here, Hikari-chan?" Daisuke asked me happily. "I am very happy!"

"I just wanna talk with you, Daisuke." I responded in a cold voice. "Something about Ken."

Daisuke stunned. "That guy? What's happened?"

I tried to tell Daisuke calmly. "Ken…He is suffering from Leukemia…"

"What?" Daisuke was shocked. "Are you kidding?"

"There is no more time for kidding!" I shouted at Daisuke. "It is Final phase!"

"Then…What should I do?" Daisuke asked.

"Go to see him and talk with him!" I told Daisuke angrily. How come this guy was so stupid? "Don't you know he needs you?"

Daisuke seemed understand a bit. "I think I understand…" He said as he was rushing out of his flat. "Thank you for telling me that, Hikari-chan!" 

I heard a loud bang of closing door. I sighed.

"Please give a happy ending to Ken and Daisuke, please…" I prayed.

To be continued…

Author's note 2: So, what do you think? Please tell me in the reviews! Thank you~! =^_^=


	5. Don't sleep, Don't leave Chapter 5

Author's note: Does anyone still remember me¡K? ~.~ I had had the examination and I had got bad results so that I have to work hard! Since then, I have no more time to type my fanfics¡K_; Sorry for so late to update this story!! Hope you will enjoy reading this and review! Thanks very much!! ^.^ I don't own Digimon so that please don't sue me!!

Don't Sleep, Don¡¦t Leave Chapter 5

Daisuke's POV

I hurried to the hospital in my highest speed. Why? Why was I so stupid? How come I could not discover that Ken has been loving me for these times? I must have hurt him so hard¡K

Bastard!! Why him?? Did he really deserve this!?? God!! It's my entire fault¡K

Tears started gathering in my eyes. I had believed that I was very strong that I would NEVER cry¡KNow I realized that I was absolutely wrong! Death and Love could make anyone weak, no matter how powerful and sturdy they had been¡K 

Ken! You would be all right! Please wait for me¡K

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slammed open the door and shouted on the top of my lung. "Ken!!"

To my horror, NOBODY was over here!! There was just a piece of crumpled paper, lying alone feebly on his tidy bed instead of him.

I picked up that piece of paper and tried my best to read it. It had been written down something, but then it was scribbled forcefully.

I gasped my breath as I was reading it. How could he think like that¢w

"_To Minna san,_

_I'm sorry that I have brought you all into so many troubles. I have been the heavy burden of you all¡KI dunno what should I say, but just Gomennaisai and Arigato gozaimasu¡K_

_I have to go¡KSayonara¡K_

_Best Wishes to you all!_

_~Ken_"

My tears rushed out uncontrollably. How could it be!?? Getting sick was not his fault!! Nobody was willing to suffer from sickness¡K He has been bearing the heavy burden but I had never given him a helping hand or share with him!! And¡KI had NEVER noticed that he loved me¡K

I grabbed that piece of paper and hurried out of the room. I had to find him!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The freezing raindrops kept on hitting me mercilessly, just like laughing at my uselessness¡K Ken, where have you gone??

Please¡KEverything could not go wrong again!! 

Ken¡KJust let me find out you¡K And let me tell you that¡K

"_I Love You so__¡K_"

To be continued¡K

Author's Note 2: So¡KWhat do you think about it?? Please tell me in the reviews or you may send e-mail to me!! Thanks for reading this!!~^-^~ 


	6. Don't sleep, Don't leave Chapter 6

Author's note: Yeah~! Finally, here is the last chapter! Sorry for waiting so long...I just hope u haven't forgotten it...|||b  
Wanna know the ending of this story? Just R&R! Thank you very much~^_^  
Moreover, please don't sue me because I don't own any of the characters in this story!^^

  


**Don't Sleep, Don't Leave**  
**Chapter 6**

  


_(Ken's POV)_

**I just wanna be with you...  
But I know that it could never be...  
NEVER...**

I stared at the grey blue sky as I was grabbing the iron wire of the entanglemant at the roof of the hospital. It really made me feel like a prisoner.

Prisoner? I smiled wryly. It was really a suitable word for describing me. It always was.

  


**Yes.  
I am a PRISONER.  
Not just a prisoner in the jail of sorrow,  
but a prisoner in the JAIL OF LOVE...**

  


I felt warm tears creeping down my cheeks. Why was I crying? I remembered promising myself -- Never cry again for Daisuke. He was Hikari's. I would never be able to take the place of "Lover" in his heart...

Through the cold entanglemant, the sky seemed to be very far away. Was it implying that I would never get a chance to soar freely above it...?

I didn't know.

All I knew now was that...

  


**I had been forgone by my dear life.  
FOREVER.**

  


I took out a sharp knife from my pocket. It was glittering as if it were smiling to me...and asking me for blood.

As the knife was cutting the pale skin of my wrist...

_"KEN!!!!!"_

Hiding my knife instantly, I spun round and saw...

It counldn't be!

Again, I felt myself so weak and tears started rolling down my cheeks uncontrollably...

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


"Dai...Daisuke..." Ken spoke in a trembling voice, "why...why are you...why are you here...?"

"Ken...I've been finding you hard..." without noticing the wound on Ken's wrist, Daisuke dashed towards Ken and hugged him tightly. "I will never, never let you go again..."

"Daisuke...Why?" Ken sobbed sorrowfully. "why are you here..._NOW_?"

"Because I..." Taking a deep breath, Daisuke revealed his secret which he had just known. "_I Love you...Ken. I'll never let you go again...never..._"

"Dai...Daisuke...why...?" Feeling faint, Ken lost his consciousness and fell against Daisuke's chest.

"Ken...Ken!!"

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


_(Hikari's POV)_

The thick smelling of medicine, the feeling of death here nearly made me faint.

However, he has always been being here.

Opening the door of the ward, I saw him again, smiling and talking to the one who was lying in the bed.

_"Ken...Do you know what I've done today? I..."_

A year had passed by. In that year, he came here and talked to his lover as if he had regained his consciousness everyday.

What was I supposed to say? I closed the door quietly and walked briskly away. I felt tears gathering in my eyes so I stopped to take a piece of tissue from my handbag.

Suddenly, a warm hand patted my right shoulder. "It's not your fault, Hikari." The person said as he handed a piece of tissue to me. "Maybe...It's already the present from God..."

He might be right. I still remembered that night, the night when Daisuke found Ken on the roof of the hospital... 

Although at last Ken was healed, he had lost too much blood and he went into a coma since the lack of air. However...I thought there would be always hope if Ken had not died.

"Hmm...Thank you very much, Takeru..."

  


**_Wherever LIFE exists, there is HOPE..._**

  
  


~The End~

Author's note 2: *sighing* Whoa...Finally I finished the story!!!^^ Well...I really think that the part of explaining the reason of Ken's coma is quite weird...^^; Anyway, please Review! Thanks for your support~ See you later in my new fanfiction~^^~


End file.
